


Dating the wrong brother

by redkingofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, fake cas/sam, not finished, will most likely never be finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkingofhell/pseuds/redkingofhell
Summary: Cas finds himself talked into pretending to be Sams boyfriend for a home visit.





	1. bad beginings

**Author's Note:**

> im bad at writing... sorry  
> but if you found yourself here anyway please enjoy what i have to offer so far:)

“Please!” Sam’s hands were grasped in front of him and this very much qualified as begging. It did not suit him, Cas thought. 

“Sam, even though you’re my best friends, I don’t think I require doing such things for you. Even further, I would not enjoy fooling you family.” Cas turned his attention back to the book he was trying to read, but not surprisingly Sam interrupted him again.

“Cas please! I really need your help” Sam pulled the book from Cas’ hands.

“That is so not helping your case Sam!” Cas said reaching for his book, but Sam just guided it further out of his reach. Cas leaned back in his seat, not feeling like chasing him around.

“Sam, you are asking me to convince you family, that I’m your boyfriend,” Cas looked at him seriously, “you know I’m bad with other people and now you want me to try and be something I’m not, it can only end bad and you know it.”

Sam sighed, “I know Cas, but I really need your help! I promised my mom I would bring home a date.”   
“Yeah, but how can you think this is a good idea? You know me better than most people Sam, and you know I’m bad at lying, it could only end in disaster.” 

“I know Cas. But you know me best, it would not be that different from what we have now. We might hold hands or something, but there’s no need for anything more” Sam’s puppy eyes were now installed on his face and Cas like everyone else, had a hard time resisting them. “I’ll tell them we’re not much for public affection and they’ll leave us alone.”

“Sam I don’t know,” Cas paused, “I mean, are you even out? Because I’m not gonna be your first boyfriend you bring home..”

“Oh no no, they know the whole pan thing and are okay with it” Sam reassured, “and I’ve had a boyfriend home before so it wouldn’t be that big a deal.”

“But why do you need me now, then?” 

“Because I need my family of my back,” he ran a hand through his hair. “They’re after me cuz they think I don’t have a life.”

“Well you don’t” Cas smirked, but continued, “but I’m sensing it’s not really your parent, am I right?”

“Yeah well it might be my brother, who insist I couldn’t get date even if I tried.”

“So you are bringing me to see your family, to convince your brother that you can get laid without him as a wingman?” Sam laughed.

“I’m sensing a yes coming up,” Sam had a smug face on now. Cas sighed. 

“You owe me big time”

\-------

2 weeks later, Cas regretted ever saying yes. How had he ever thought this would be a good idea? Pretending to be his best friend’s boyfriend? It was the worst idea ever. But here he where. Stepping out of the plane heading for the baggage claim. He turned his phone on and a text ticked in few seconds later.

SAM: I’m sorry but my mom kinda fussing over you coming here, so my brother Dean is gonna pick you up instead of me.

Oh great, Cas thought. Dean, the ladies’ man, who Cas realized he had only a slight idea, how looked. This can’t possibly be good, he thought. Walking out he looked around searching for someone he recognized, but couldn’t for the life of him remember how Sam’s brother looked like. 

There were many people around and none of them seemed to pay much attention to him. Or well that was until he found a guy with dirty blonde hair, leaning up against the wall looking very intently at his ass. He were not shy about it either. The guy sent a wink his way before holding up a little note. 

The guy’s eyes wandered from Cas, but Cas’ eyes were fixed on the note. It had his name written in a roughly matter. For a second he considered turning on his heels and run. Why could Sam not have mentioned that his brother were that hot. This was really the worst idea ever he thought as he willed his legs to move. Worst idea ever.

As he got closer Deans eyes turned to look at him again.

“Hey, like what you see?” Dean were smirking obviously still to realize that Cas were in fact Cas.

“Yeah,” Cas send a smile his way as well, cuz damn he was a hot piece of ass and he could have fun with this, “actually I did.” Deans face flashed a bit of confusion before he was full on smirking, but the smile quickly disappeared when Cas took the note out of his hands.

“I’m assuming you’re Dean” Cas were sniggering as Dean looked horrified. 

“I..” Was all he got out before Cas took pity on him, holding out his hand.

“I’m Castiel Novak, but you can call me Cas,” Dean took his hand looking very uncomfortable and blushing.   
“I.. I didn’t mean.. You.. I.. I’m Dean,” he ended up saying.

“Nice meeting you Dean,” only now realizing that their hands were still clasped together, which made him blush as well. 

“We should probably.. Yeah,” Dean said, dropping Cas hand to gesture for the door. Cas followed his line of sight before nodding.

“You know the way better than I,” he reminded him and Dean nodded absent-minded.

“Yeah.. Uhm .. Yeah, follow me,” he said as he picked up Cas suitcase and walked towards the doors. A silence fell over them until they got to Deans car. 

“Wow, nice car,” Cas complimented as Dean lead him to and old fancy looking car.

“Yeah” Deans face lit up, “this is my baby. Restored her myself,” he ran a caressing hand over the hood. Cas laid a light hand on the car slowly letting it run over the surface. He looked up finding Dean staring at him intently.

“I.. Uhm” Dean began again, but Cas just smiled reassuring at him. This guy were supposed to be a killer when it came to flirting and socializing. No way. Cas realized then, that they were staring at each other. Dean seemed to come to the same conclusion, as he suddenly looked away shuffling his feet and running his hands nervously through his hair.

“Yeah we should go,” he said going for the trunk to put Cas’ bags in. Cas follow him with his carryon bag. He let dean put his suitcase in first and then pull the carryon from his shoulder. It felt so right and Cas found himself look at Dean as he moved the bags around to make room.

“Why do you have so much stuff anyway?” Dean closed the trunk only to find that it would not close all the way. Opening it again, he started frantically ruffling them. Clearly, his head were on something else.

“Here let me,” Cas stepped in and removed Deans hands from the bags. He turned the suitcase a bit making more room for the carryon and then closed the trunk, sending a satisfied smirk the other man’s ways.

“Show off,” Dean huffed, but the smile on his face gave him away. Why did he had to be so hot and cute at the same time? Cas were screwed and he knew it.

Once inside the car Cas pulled out his phone to tell Sam, that Dean had picked him up.

On the drive from the airport to the Winchester house, Cas learned that the car was in fact a impala 67 and most definitely not just a car. Dean had gotten it from his dad, after it had been sitting in a carport for years. With the help from his uncle Bobby, they had fixed it. Made it as good as new. And it was Deans pride and joy. Sam never understood the significance of the beautiful car. 

Up until the mention of his brother, Dean had been joyful and outgoing. With the mention of Sam, his mood fell. Cas could feel the tension rise. Dean tried to recover by a fake smirk, but Cas felt it too. 

It was going to be a long week.


	2. meeting the Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas meets the Winchesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still suck at writing but hey i have readers.. sorry in advance

When they arrived at the Winchester house Dean hurried out the car and straight for Cas’ suitcases. Cas had to practically tear the carryon bag from him insisting that he could at least carry that.

“If mom sees I’m letting the guest carry his stuff himself, she’s gonna freak,” which lead to Cas reluctantly handle his luggage for dean to carry. 

Halfway up the stairs the front door swung open, producing the rest of the Winchester family. Mrs. Winchester were the first to embrace Cas. Followed shortly by Sam, who gave him a kiss on the cheek. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Dean look away. Mr. Winchester gave him a glance over, before he stepped forward and offering a handshake.

Once inside, Sam grasped the bags from Dean and gestured for Cas to follow him, up the stairs. 

Cas thoughts were still on Dean, when Sam opened the door to his room. 

“We may have to share a bed,” Sam glanced back to Cas, who had pulled himself out of the depths of his mind. “You okay with that?” Sam looked worried.

“Yeah it’s okay Sam, we’ll figure it out,” he dropped to the bed, putting his head in his hands.  
“You okay?” Sam put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m just a bit tired after the flight,” Cas replied falling backwards on the bed, closing his eyes, “you don’t suppose I could sleep a bit, before we start this circus for real?” Cracking one eye open to see Sam’s reaction.

“Of course, they’ll understand,” Sam laid down beside him before continuing, “I’m very thankful for you doing this,” Sam turned his head to study Cas. 

“that’s what friends are for right?” Cas sighed as he let his eyes fall close.

\---  
When Cas opened his eyes again Sam was gone and someone had put a blanket over him. According to Sam’s alarm clock it was little after five. 

What he suspected had woken him up was the delicious smell coming from down stairs. He got up, ran a hand through his hair and ventured out of Sam’s room. He followed the scent all the way to a small kitchen were Dean stood with his back turned.

“It smells delicious,” Cas said as he walked closer.

“Geez,” Dean did a small jump like motion, “Do you always sneak up on people like that?!” 

“I do not sneak,” Dean turned back to look at him, “I walk like a normal person.”

“Normal people make sounds when they walk just you know” Dean shot back with a smile before turning back to the pot he was stirring. 

“Be nice Dean,” his mom lectured as she entered the kitchen from behind Cas, “You sleep okay?” she sent him a friendly smile as she stared chopping salad. 

“Yes, thank you,” Cas felt awkward standing in the doorway not doing anything so he asked, “is there anything I can do?”

That’s how he ended up cutting up the rest of the salad and cucumber, whilst Mary set the table. Sam walked in as Cas was finishing up by putting the salad in a bowl Dean had provided. 

“Sleep well sweety?” he asked with a wink which made Cas shake his head fondly.

“Yeah, your bed is very satisfying,” that made him laugh.

Cas carried the salad to the table and once they were all seated and everyone had food on their plates Cas felt all eyes wander to him and Sam.

“So,” John started looking between Sam and Cas, “how did you two meet?” They had both agreed back in the dorm, that it would be Sam handling all the details for their relationship, while try to stay as close to the truth as possible. 

“We meet when Cas applied for a roommate. I replied and then we became friends,” Sam turned his eyes from his family to Cas, “and then we became more,” Sam had a sappy smile on his face, and Cas tried to look like everything was true. For effect, Cas decided to reached for Sam’s hand on the table and put on his own smile as they held the eye contact for a few moments. Once their eyes parted, Cas looked to where Dean was sitting, staring at his food.

The rest of the dinner went with awkward small talk and Cas tried to participate, but his heart weren’t in it. Actually he didn’t say much, until Dean asked him about his major. Which Sam told the family would be a bad idea. If you get him started, Cas can talk forever about mythology and to his surprise, Dean seemed informed on the subject. I was not until Mary goy up and started collecting plates that he realized, that he had spent all dinner staring into Deans eyes and discussing Orpheus.

Dean seemed to wake up from a dream too. His before so bright smile faded into nothing, just as Cas felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head.

“If you want t unpack before you’re roped into family movie time I suggest you do it now,” sam removed his hand and disappeared out the room.

“Family movie time?” Cas looked questionably at Dean.

“yeah it’s Monday and Monday it show night. We all sit down and watch this show called doctor sexy md. It’s reruns since it’s a pretty old show, I mean we’ve all seen each episode at least once and yet it’s just one of those family traditions.”

“I’m looking forward to see what it’s about,” Cas answered the smile Dean sent him, “and Sam is right I better go unpack… see you later”  
\-----  
Family night with the Winchesters turned into being one of Cas favorite times. Since they knew the plot so well they would scream at the tv before the heroines would do something stupid. Dean spend most of the time explaining Cas the plot and why the characters did as they did.

"okay so the blonde one is Caitlyn and she moved back into town after getting out of an abusive relationship with Simon, the twin brother of that nurse over there, named Jeff. Jeff is currently trying to reanimate Tucker, a preschool teacher who lost his leg last episode trying to push Amber, Caitlyn’s best friend, out of the way of a moving truck. Amber is the redhead with the mole on her upper lip, she’s pregnant with Jeff’s kid but Jeff doesn’t know because he thought he couldn’t have kids. He was told this by his doctor, Anna, the elderly lady with the clipboard, who hates his guts because he was involved in her daughter Kimberly’s death in their childhood, except Jeff doesn’t remember. So, when he moved back to town Anna swore shed get revenge and did so by telling him his sperm doesn’t work, which made him happy because after seeing his sister get pregnant and die during childbirth he swore he’d never risk doing that to a woman..”

“It’s a very complex show” Cas hadn’t really payed as much attention to the show as he should have, instead he’d been watching Dean as he explained the complicated plot of this weeks episode.  
After the show was over everyone retreated for themselves.  
\----  
Once it was time for bed Cas went to brush his teeth. When he opened the door, he found Dean whilst brushing his teeth… shirtless. Cas froze in the door and Dean obviously froze too. Deans eyes found Cas’ and they just stood there staring at each other for who knows how long. Until Cas felt a presence behind him.

“Are you gonna use the bathroom all night?” Sam asked cheerful not realizing the awkwardness he just stepped into.

Dean spit and then ran from the room. Because of Cas spot in the door, he felt Dean brush past, and couldn’t help looking after him as he went down the corridor.

“Are you gonna?” Sam questioned but Cas just slowly shook his head.

“You can go first” Cas were still frozen to the spot when Dean reached his door, and turned to look back. Their eyes met and Cas cursed Sam and his stupid plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lovely plot of doctor sexy was provided by my best friend Roo check her out here [(X)](http://ruby-kazoo.tumblr.com//)


End file.
